The Next Thing Coming
by TeamDamon22
Summary: Jack finds himself once again Traviling with the Doctor, along with Amy and Rory as well. Where will they go? Who wil they meet? You'll find out.
1. Preface

Preface

"Jack, is that you?" I looked up at the familiar but strange voice, baffled. "Do I know you?" He looked good that stranger. Since you know my first name, I should tell you my full name. Captain Jack Harkness at your sevice, sir." I smiled a chagrin smile. "Well I would be at your service, but I'm a little tied up." The stranger smiled. "Ah, Jack. Captain Jack Harkness! You havent changed one bit. How long has has been since I last seen you. About a year?" Something stirred in my head when he said those words. The Year that never was. Me; Imprisoned just like I am now. My Doctor; Flash forward my Doctor saying goodbye, setting me up with Alanso. I rolled my eyes.

"Alanso and I didn't last for a week! You need to give me a chance Doctor." His grin widened. "It wasn't supposed to last long Jack!" He came towards me pulling out a brand new Sonic-Screwdriver. "Nice touch up Doctor. So how did you get on here?" He grunted signaling me to shut up. I looked up, there was the gaurd bringing my food. "Is it steak today?" No responce, as usual. As I was being fed the Doctor snuck around the gaurd and smacked him with his mallet.

"You know you could have done that when they were _about _to feed me. That stuff is disgusting." The Doctor smiled, "You need your protien Jack, besides I was stuck for a bit." The Doctor got his Sonic-Scredriver out again and started on my hand cuffs.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Sooo, When did you regenerate? _Why_ did you regenerate? Not that I'm complaining." He looked up at me and rolled his eyes. "The last time that I saw you was the time I was regenerating. I saved the life of my friend, took in about 800,000 watts of radiation." I looked at him, as much as he loves his friends he would never love me as much as he loved Rose or Donna, or anyone. "Jack, earth to Jack your free." I looked at my arms, still in the position they were in for weeks. I put them down. "Thanks' Doctor." "You're welcome. So, come on then lets get out of here before they send in the guards." I smiled, grabbed my things and followed him out. "So Doctor, are you traveling with anyone?" "Yes." I wonder if this regeneration is as cheeky as the last. "Are you finally traveling with a man this time?" I wonder if I would get really jealous if he was.

"As a matter of fact, I am. His name is Rory, Rory Pond." I felt a false smile grow on my mouth. "Oh, so are you two.. Together?" we stopped at the TARDIS. "No, Jack, no. He is married to my good friend Amy Pond." I smiled a real smile. "So Jack, why were you in a sycorax ship?" I looked around at the Brand-New TARDIS and smiled. "Upgrade! Well, I was transported to their ship when I was fighting a Weevil. Almost died... Again. For some reason they transported me here. No idea why." He started the engine and looked at me. "Jack, I meant why weren't you with you team? You still work for Torchwood right?" The smile was wiped from my face as the flashbacks i had been suppressing took over. Oh such terrible flashbacks. "Tosh, Owen.. Ianto!" The Doctor looked up and came over to me. "Oh Jack, I'm so sorry."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Torchwood, or Ianto would be alive still. **

**Chapter 2**

His arms wrapped around me, he took my hand and lead me to a chair. "Jack, what happened?" No words left my mouth as I opened it over and over. Finally as I opened my mouth, tears started streaming down.

I cried on the Doctor's shoulder as he just patted my hands. "Oh Doctor!" I was finally able to get out. "My team... Owen, Tosh they died. It was only Gwen, Ianto and myself then 4-5-6 came; They wanted 1/10 of the Children of Earth, Ianto went with me and we stood against 4-5-6, it let out a gas that killed Ianto and everyone in the building, I died of course but I never really die, Ianto was a person I really loved.

We were partners. I killed 4-5-6 using their own method, and killing my grandson in the process. My daughter hates me, Gwen is pregnant and married, I'm all alone Doctor!" "Oh, Jack it wasn't your fault. They knew the risks they were taking. None of it is your fault!" I cried on his shoulder getting him soaked. But all he did was pat my hands telling me 'It's okay Jack, It's okay.'

**I'm sorry my chapters are so short, but they were longer when i first wrote them. I'll try and make them longer and I'll get to work on uploading more. and making them longer. But Thanks to everyone who favorited this story!**

**By the way, when I first started making this story i was actually _Writing_ it. thats why the chapters are short. I got up to chapter 12, but that is my longest chapter, the others are short. Sorry! dont be mad! :(**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Torchwood is property of the BBC, none of this belongs to me except the plot. **

**I am sorry these chapters are so short but i'm going to upload as many as I can today, sorry!**

**Chapter 3**

"Jack turn your back and clean yourself up, we have company." I did as he said and wiped up my face. "This regeneration is way more sympathetic to me. I could get used to you." Turning with a smile I seen the Doctor putting on a new shirt and bow tie.

"Though the past you had way better taste in clothing. What your wearing suits you perfectly well though." I said not to offend him. The Doctor looked up at me. "Bow ties..." "Are lame!I keep telling you to pick out a different outfit!" A scottish accent came through the door at the Doctors' left. Rolling his eyes he turned. "Amy Pond, meet my old friend..." I cut him off "Captain Jack Harkness at your service Ma'am."

Amy looked up to see me, my face clean of tears I smiled. She came down the stairs and shook my hand. "My pleasure Captain." I smiled again and kissed the back of her hand. "Call me Jack." I bent to kiss her hand again, when I opened my eyes the hand I was holding was the Doctors. He grinned "That was lovely, but shes _married._" "Yeah, you mentioned it." He withdrew his hand and went to start the TARDIS.

**A/N: My chapters will be short, but I'm starting to make them longer. Dont hate me! :'(**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do NOT own Torchwood. The only thing I own is the Plot. Maybe.**

**Chapter 4**

"So Jack, you and the Doctor go back? How did you meet?" We looked at each other, the Doctor and I and laughed. "I met the Doctor by trying to con him." "Sent Rose and I on a wild goose chase to get an ambulance. Saved everyone that time." "So have you seen Rose lately?" The Doctor shook his head. "Ever since regeneration I haven't seen any of my old friends, Martha, Rose, I can't even visit Donna!" He sighed. "I haven't seem Martha since since she left with Owen being able to take care of himself. He died, but we needed him, we did!" I said in defense to the Doctor who was looking at me like a skeptic.

"Brought him back to life, but he died again, for good this time." My eyes watered as I remembered. "So Amy,how did you meet the Doctor?" She smiled. "Well, he fell out of the TARDIS when I was seven years old. He told me he would be back in five minutes, but came back 12 years later." I laughed. "So basically you've known The Doctor all your life?" She laughed as well, "I guess so though he missed 12 years of my childhood." She glared at him and he smiled. "I was testing out the new TARDIS. She just regenerated as well, He stuck his tong out at her, and she laughed a him. Just then a man came into the room.


	6. Chapter 5

"Amy, I finished un-doing the bunk bed!" The Doctor frowned. "Rory Pond! I told you bunk beds are cool. Besides I was going to trade you my bed for the bunk bed. Now you're going to keep your broken bed while I get a Queen sized for Jack." I looked at the Doctor; "I'm staying?" Amy laughed an came to hug me, Rory came over and shook hands "Welcome aboard Jack!" He said with a smile. The Doctor looked at me smiling "You don't have to stay if you don't want to my room is big, you can sleep there." I opened my mouth but no words would come. I finally just shook my head and laughed.

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor went outside letting me follow. "Doctor, is that bed really for me?" He smiled and shook his head "No, it's for Amy and Rory. They really wanted a boring bed so I'm surprising them." I smiled then frowned, then grinned again. "So where am I going to sleep Doctor?" He didn't even pause "In my bed of course! I would offer you a room but like you said 'upgrade'." I looked at him with a grin that I tried to control. "Jack! Give me a hand will you? I can't really carry a Queen bed by myself..." I laughed, a loud laugh pure bliss. So much laughter after so much death it seemed so wrong, but I couldn't help but laugh. I was with the Doctor.

"Let me get them into the library then we can bring the bed in." He left going into the TARDIS I faintly hear him yelling for Amy and Rory. I felt very nervous all of a sudden, thinking. The Doctor said that I would be sleeping in his bed, that's when I got confused excited and everything else and felt myself flush. "Okay come on Jack, let's get this in before they come looking." His hand bumped mine and I had to ask "Doctor, are you flirting with me?" The Doctor looked at me with confusion on his face then a knowing look came into his eyes "Oh, Jack!" He spluttered at me his face turning red finally getting his voice he said " I meant that you will be sleeping in my bed. I don't use it that much." I sighed "Oh, okay. That's okay I'd you were talking about something else.." "Jack!" I smiled "What? I was just saying!"

I smiled big and he blushed again. We put the bed in place and went to find Amy and Rory. I looked in a random room and found a swimming pool. I stopped. "Did you did them?" The Doctor called walking back to me. I shook my head and thrust my chin in the pools direction. "Your upgraded TARDIS has a pool?!" He looked in laughing "Of course not Jack! It was in the old TARDIS as well you and Rose just never found it." He smiled and I laughed weakly. Yeah, I didn't really have time to find it with him leaving me... I shook my head that was the old Doctor. "This new you is very happy. I kinda like it." He rolled his eyes at me and laughed. He beckoned me to follow and we contined on until we finally got to the library. We turned to a big wooden door, oak from the looks of it, he pushed it open and yelled. "Doctor? What's wrong?" He looked at me to shocke to speak and polo intend inside.


	7. Chapter 7

I am extremely sorry that i haven't put any new chapters up but Ive lost the book that i wrote them in. I had about 10 more chapters in there. I think it might be in storage, so were going to look tomorrow. Hopefully I cn Finally update the story to please my followers. SORRY my lovely Whovians! Please don't hate me :(


End file.
